An asymmetrical encounter
by Lady.Avolon
Summary: OK guys this is my first story soooo please be gentle. Rizzo is in a history museum she sees a British redcoat and steels it , and literally runs into Kid SO READ PLEASE


KID: SHE OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE

RIZZO: AND SADLY ME

LADY AVOLON: SHUT UP YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I MADE YOU A BADASS YOU UNGRATEFUL WOMAN!

Amydemon: UMMM...GUYS

AVOLON&RIZZO: WAHT

Amydemon: THE SHOW!

KID: YES I AGREE WITH HER

Amydemon: yeah, kid agrees with me. *skquee*(is ignored by others)

ALL: AND NOW THE SHOW!

It was late into the afternoon and the city was bustling with life, people were just getting off work and kids where getting out of school. The museum was packed with adults and children. Rizzo looked around in the ancient Egyptians displays she found nothing to be interesting and so walked off to the painting displays and found the most interesting thing there…

~Rizzo pov. ~

There was this boy on the ground in front of me, he looked to be about my age and was throwing a fit like a child would. He had on what looked to be a black suit on and his hair was black, but it had white strips on the right side of his head, the middle strip going all the way around. He was pounding his fists on the ground and blubbering about something. He yelled out loudly (scaring me half to death by the way)"AND PEOPLE CALL THIS A PAINTING IT IS A PIECE OF TRASH, I MEAN LOOK AT IT! THE SHAPES ARE EVERYWHERE ON THE CANVEAS IT IMPERFECT IT NEEDS TO BURN IN HELL!" and it continued on like that until I blocked his yelling out. I sweat dropped and continued walking until someone whistle at me, I turned around and found a white haired guy checking me out, he also looked my age. I was about to say something but out of nowhere a blond haired girl karate chop him on the head. I flinched a little from the impact when he hit the ground. Then she turned to me and said "I'm so sorry about Soul he can get a little carried away sometimes. I'm Maka by the way, and you are?" "The names Rizzo, nice to meet ya." I said while pointing to myself. She was about to say something but I had already walked off, I needed to get somewhere quiet because my demon side was loosing control and I needed to calm her down. Before I knew it I was in a Revolutionary war display…

~Maka's pov. ~

I was about to ask her if her eye color was real or if they were just colored contacts, because her eyes were a very pretty sea green and they stood out agents her tan skin and snow white hair Well. Her hair had a cool style, her bangs were fixed to shape her face and she had two pieces that came past her shoulders at the sides of her head and the back of her head it was a long wavy cut that went to her knee whilst in a ponytail. I watched as she walked away it looked like she was in a hurry but I payed no mind to it. I had turned around in time to see kid trying to take a lighter to a painting and burn it into oblivion. I rushed over and helped Liz pull him back, so as notto get kicked out. After we pulled him away, we ended up in the revolutionary war display. When I saw her again she was just standing at this one display. She was looking at the British general red coats. She looked between that and the guard that was standing next to the displays multiple times. I suddenly was curious as to what she was going to do and continued to watch.

~Normal pov. ~

Rizzo was looking at the coat in pure awe but was unsure as to whether she wanted the original, or to get one made. After minutes of thinking she decided that she wanted the one that was in front of her. She looked at the guard then back at the coat a couple times, and then she pulled back her fist and threw it at the glass with all her might. The glass shattered, she pulled back her fist. with a big gaping hole in the middle of the case. Rizzo walked through the hole and up to the manikin, took the coat off of it, and put it on herself it fit perfectly against her curvy body. That's when she heard a deep voice behind her say "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THATS AGENST THE LAW PUNK. YOUR COMING WITH ME!" Rizzo just turned to the guard with a board expression on her face. He was about to grab her but she jumped kicking him in the face and when she landed she took off running, like a bat out of hell, while laughing her ass off. She came upon the same guy that had been spazzing on the ground earlier, she was running faster then the normal human speed. Rizzo was coming upon the boy fast and she didn't have any time to stop. She tumbled over him like a sack of potatoes. Kid went flying with Rizzo he grabbed her and cushioned the fall with his body. Kid landed with a thud. When he went to sit up he found that he was unable to move. Kid looked down and saw a perfect mess of white silky, hair around a new and strange girl.

Rizzo moved her head and found herself staring into a pair of gorgeous, golden eyes. The boy she was on top of cleared his throat and she immediately got off him. Rizzo laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head and said "hahahah I'm so sorry about that I should have been looking where I was running" the boy just looked at her, then looking at the coat said "You stole that didn't you, you know you could be put away for that right?" Rizzo glared at him "No shit Sherlock, it isn't rocket science to figure that out!" with that she got up from the marble floor of the museum and continued her running out of the place. Kid got up to follow her, but when he got outside he found that she was gone. He looked across the street to find her running through the park gates. Kid ran after her, he was half way across the street when a semi truck came speeding down the street. He quicklyback-flipped over the semi as it drove by. He landed perfectly on the yellow lines that parted the two lanes. Kid huffed but continued the chase, he was in the park tuning in circles looking for her. Out of the corner of his eye though he saw a flash of white, when he turned in that direction all he saw was the parks pond. Kid turned to walk away when he noticed something silver. He bent down and picked up what looked to be a silver button, it was vintage, he looked to the button then to the pond where he believed to have last seen her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amydemon: Tehe. cliff hanger, now you'll have to read the next chapters. Won't you.

Lady Avolon: hey guys hope you liked it andplease please review.

Amydemon: Or don't, but if you don't you will never see your dog again for I stole them all while you were asleep.

DTK: you truly are a strange person.

Amydemon: Thank you

Lady Avolon: Leave my story alone so I can start the next part.

DTK & Amydemon: fine.

Patty: bye bye giraffe faces.

Rizzo: someone shoot me now ***runs out door***


End file.
